


Flatline

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [5]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Cryogenics, Fanvids, Gen, Loss of Powers, Male Friendship, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then I heard you flatline."<br/>A short look at a man struggling with the death of his best friend, and his best friend's struggle to not stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatline




End file.
